


Of the Mists Surrounding Camelot - Meta and Information

by Casijaz



Series: Merlin: Of the Mists Surrounding Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Meta, Reference work, canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casijaz/pseuds/Casijaz
Summary: Here you will find all meta and information I have used in the "Of the Mists Surrounding Avalon" series, aside from the Merlin Wiki.Note that like the show this meta is based on real-life cultural and religious customs, but does not completely adhere to them. If any of this work crosses into religious discriminatory or (negative!) stereotypical territory, please let me know so I can change it.Discl: Merlin belongs to the BBC, I do not claim rights on any of the canonical characters nor plot. The Mists of Avalon belong Marion Zimmer Bradley, I do not claim rights on any of the canonical characters nor plot.





	1. Names and Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you can find all of the names of people included in the work, both canonical and original characters. Listed are their full names and variations, titles, occupation and relations (to other characters).

Here you can find all of the names of people included in the work, both canonical and original characters. You can also find a small timeline.

I've not just included a glossary with their names, but also a family tree:

  
_**[click here for the full view version](http://orig04.deviantart.net/9b78/f/2017/033/1/c/familytree_testout_by_voltairiss-daxmhpn.png) ** _

* * *

 

Listed are their full names and variations, titles, occupation and relations (to other characters).

It also includes a year of birth, and in case necessary, a year of death. Canonically there is no way of telling years but I have included one in this work. The year 1 refers to the year the five kingdoms were created. Arthur was born in 509, for reference. So this is NOT referring to the Western calendar you know. I literally took the Wikipedia date for the Battle of Camlann because I can't be bothered. So no Gregorian calendar but instead the year "1" is supposed to represent when the Five Kingdoms were created.

Any marked "x" are either to be filled in later or never. Either this information is not needed in the plot of the story, or I just can't be bothered.

As for the dates of death, some are marked "-" afterwards or in between "[ ]". Any marked "-" implies their spirit lives on in Avalon. Any marked "[ ]" means they were thought to be dead at the time but have been resurrected or have come back.

So order is: Full Name, Name Variations | Titles | Occupations | Year of Birth, Year of Death | Important Relations

Extra notes are down below.

* * *

 

**[A]**

**Abailna**  | Priestess, High Priestess | High Priestess of the Old Religion | 431, 510 | Wife to Marion, Mother to Cernun

**Accolon Arcney** | Sir, Prince | Knight of Camelot, Prince of Rheged | 537 | Son to Urien, Brother to Ywain

**Aglovale** | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 530 | Son to Pellinore

**Agravaine de Bois** | Sir | Knight of Camelot, Head of House de Bois | 484, 534 | Brother to Ygraine Pendragon and Tristan de Bois, grandfather to Lamorak de Bois

**Agrona**  | Priestess, High Priestess | High Priestess of the Old Religion | 478, 510 | Daughter to Dimia and Cernun

**Albastar**  | Priest | High Priest of the Old Religion | 403, 491 | Husband to Morrigan, Father to Marion and Evienne

**Alice** | Court Physician | Camelot's College of Physicians | 464, 548 | Wife to Gaius

**Alined** | King | King of Deorham | 472, 540 | No Relations

**Annis of Usk** | Queen | Queen of Caerleon | 472, 554 | Mother to Isca of Usk

**Anyng**  | Priest | Priest of the Old Religion | 484, 509 | Father to Meinwen

**Arthur Pendragon** , The Once and Future King | King, Sire | King of Camelot | 509, [537] | Son to Uther Pendragon and Ygraine Pendragon, Husband to Guinevere Pendragon, Father to Llacheult Pendragon, Cydian Pendragon, Gwynith Pendragon and Deryn Pendragon

**[B]**

**Bayard** | Lord | King of Mercia | 466, 540 | Father to Raginald

**Bors Leodegrance** | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 538 | Son to Leon Leodegrance and Evaine, Brother to Lionel Leodegrance

**Brom** | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 422, 460 | Father to Nivian

**[C]**

**Caerleon of Usk** | King | King of Caerleon | 482, 534 | Husband to Annis of Usk, Father to Isca of Usk

**Cenred Arcney** | King | King of Essetir | 494, 533 | Son to Leir Arcney, Brother to Urien Arcney and Lot Arcney

**Cernun**  | Priest | Priest of the Old Religion, Druid | 454, 509 | Son to Abailna and Terrowin, Husband to Dimia, Father to Agrona

**Cerran**  | No Titles | Druid | 458, 509 | Father to Vivienne Gorlois

**Constans Pendragon** | King, Sire, Majesty, Highness | King of Camelot | 401, 459 | Father to Lazartine Pendragon

**Coregan Gorlois** , Coregan Arcney | Lady, Princess | Lady of House Gorlois, Princess of Essetir | 450, 503 | Sister to Leir Arcney, Wife to Geoffis Gorlois, Mother to Gorlois Gorlois

**Cydian Pendragon**  | Sire, Lord | Young Prince of Camelot | 548 | Son to Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon, Brother to Llacheult Pendragon, Gwynith Pendragon and Deryn Pendragon

**[D]**

**Dimia**  | Priestess | Bendrui, Druid | 456, 509 | Wife to Cernun, Mother to Agrona

**Deryn Pendragon**  | Princess, Lady | Young Princess of Camelot | 550 | Daughter to Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon, Sister to Llacheult Pendragon, Cydian Pendragon and Gwynith Pendragon

**[E]**

**Elaine Arcney**  | Queen | Queen of Essetir | 462, 495 | Wife to Leir Arcney, mother to Urien Arcney, Cenred Arcney and Lot Arcney

**Elena** | Lady | Queen of Gawant | 511 | Daughter to Lord Godwyn

**Elyan** , Elyan the White, Elyan of Cameliard | Sir | Knight of Camelot, Avalvar to Rhiannon | 521, 537 [540-] | Brother to Guinevere Pendragon

**Evienne** , Evienne the Fay | Priestess, High Priestess | High Priestess of the Old Religion | 430, 510 | Mother to Ninianne and Nivian

**[F]**

**Freya** , The Lady of The Lake | Protector of the Lake of Avalon | 511, 530- | Lover to Merlin

**[G]**

**Gaius** | Court Physician | Head of Camelot's College of Physicians | 460, 546 | Half-Brother to Hunith, Husband to Alice

**Gaheris Arcanson** | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 538 | Son to Lot Arcney, Half-Brother to Gareth Arcanson and Luthian Arcney

**Galahad**  | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 540 | Godchild to Vivienne Gorlois

**Gareth Arcanson** | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 536 | Son to Lot Arcney, Half-Brother to Gaheris Arcanson and Luthian Arcney

**Geoffis Gorlois** | Lord | Head of House Gorlois | 434, 501 | Husband to Coregan Gorlois, Father to Gorlois Gorlois

**Geoffrey of Monmouth** | Court Genealogist, Keeper of the Royal Library of Camelot | 466, 554 | No Relations

**Gethin**  | No Titles | Druid | 505 | Father to Rhiannon

**Godwyn** | Lord | King of Gawant | 467, 540 | Father to Lady Elena

**Gorlois Gorlois** | Sir, Lord | First Knight of Camelot, Head of House Gorlois | 472, 518 | Son to Geoffis Gorlois and Coregan Arcney, Husband to Vivienne Gorlois, Step-Father to Morgause Gorlois and Morgana Pendragon

**Guinevere Pendragon** | Queen | Queen of Camelot, Maidservant to Morgana Pendragon | 511 | Wife to Arthur Pendragon, Mother to Llacheult Pendragon, Cydian Pendragon, Gwyneth Pendragon and Deryn Pendragon, Sister to Elyan, Daughter to Tom of Cameliard

**Gwaine of Urk** | Sir | Senior Knight of Camelot | 507 | Lover to Percival, Father-Figure to Gareth Arcanson and Gaheris Arcanson

**Gwynith Pendragon**  | Princess, Lady | Young Princess of Camelot | 550 | Daughter to Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon, Sister to Llacheult Pendragon, Cydian Pendragon and Deryn Pendragon

**[H]**

**Hunith** , Hunith of Ealdor | No Titles | Farmer | 482 | Mother to Merlin, Half-Sister to Gaius

**[I]**

**Isca of Usk** | Queen | Queen of Caerleon | 504 | Daughter to Caerleon of Usk and Annis of Usk

**[J]**

**[K]**

**[L]**

**Lamorak de Bois** | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 533 | Grandson to Agravaine de Bois

**Lancelot** , Lancelot of the Lake | Sir | Knight of Camelot, Avalvar to Rhiannon | 510, 534 [540-] | No Relations

**Lazartine Pendragon** | King, Sire, Majesty, Highness | King of Camelot | 444, 485 | Son to Constans Pendragon, Father to Uther Pendragon

**Leir Arcney** | King | King of Essetir, Rheged and the Orc Isles | 456, 519 | Husband to Elaine Arcney, Brother to Coregan Arcney, Father to Urien Arcney, Cenred Arcney and Lot Arcney

**Leon**   **Leodegrance** | Sir | First Knight of Camelot | 505, [533] | Husband to Evaine, Father to Lionel Leodegrance and Bors Leodegrance

**Lionel Leodegrance** | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 534 | Son to Leon Leodegrance and Evaine, Brother to Bors Leodegrance

**Llacheult Pendragon** , Laceult, Larcan, Llacheu | Sire, Prince | Prince of Camelot | 538 | Son to Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon, Brother to Cydian Pendragon, Gwynith Pendragon and Deryn Pendragon

**Lot**   **Arcney** | King | King of Essetir and the Orc Isles | 495 | Son to Leir Arcney, Brother to Urien Arcney and Cenred Arcney, Father to Luthian Arcney, Gareth Arcanson and Gaheris Arcanson

**Luthian Arcney** | Prince, Lord | Prince of Essetir and the Orc Isles | 532 | Son to Lot Arcney, Half-Brother to Gareth Arcanson and Gaheris Arcanson

**[M]**

**Marion** , Marion the Fay | Priestess, High Priestess | High Priestess of the Old Religion | 434, 510 | Wife to Abailna, Mother to Ana

**Meinwen**  | Priestess | Bendrui | 507, 540 | Daughter to Nyneve, Mother to Rhiannon

**Merek**  | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 449, 520 | Father to Nimueh

**Merlin** , Emrys | Court Sorcerer, Dragonlord, High Priest of the White Goddess, Merlin of Ealdor | Royal Adviser, Head Court Sorcerer | 511 | Son to Hunith, Nephew to Gaius

**Mithian Latheril** | Queen | Queen of Nemeth | 510 | Daughter to Rodor Latheril

**Mordred** | Sir | Knight of Camelot, Druid | 518, 537 | No Relations

**Morgana Pendragon** , Morgana Gorlois, Morgan the Fay | Priestess, High Priestess, Lady, Queen | High Priestess of the Old Religion, Queen of Camelot, Lady of House Gorlois | 508, 537 | Daughter to Uther Pendragon and Vivienne Gorlois, Half-Sister to Arthur Pendragon, Half-Sister to Morgause Gorlois

**Morgause** , Morgause Gorlois, Morgeuse the Fay | Priestess, High Priestess | High Priestess of the Old Religion | 504, 533 | Daughter to Sir Wolfram and Vivienne Gorlois, Half-Sister to Morgana Pendragon

**Morrigan** , Morrighan the Fay | Priestess, High Priestess | High Priestess of the Old Religion | 402, 460 | Wife to Albastar, Mother to Marion and Evienne, Life-Giver to Ana

**[N]**

**Ninianne** , Ninianne the Fay | Priestess, High Priestess | High Priestess of the Old Religion | 456, 510 | Daughter to Evienne, Sister to Nivian, Mother to Vivienne Gorlois and Nimueh

**Nivian** , Nivian the Fay | Priestess, High Priestess | High Priestess of the Old Religion | 458, 510 | Daughter to Evienne, Sister to Ninianne, Mother to Nyneve

**Nyneve**  | Priestess | Bendrui | 482 | Daughter to Nivian, Mother to Meinwen

**[O]**

**Odin** | King | King of Cernow | 481, 540 | Father to Odin's Son

**Olaf** | King | King of the Isle of Man | 485 | Father to Vivian

**[P]**

**Pellinore** | Sir | Senior Knight of Camelot | 499, 530 | Father to Aglovale

**Percival** | Sir | Senior Knight of Camelot | 508 | Lover to Gwaine

**Perth** | Priest | Priest of the Old Religion, Druid | 458, 510 | Father to Nyneve

**[R]**

**Raginal**  | Lord | King of Mercia | 510 | Son to Bayard

**Rhiannon** , Rhiannon the Fay | Priestess, High Priestess | High Priestess of the Old Religion | 540 | Daughter to Meinwen

**Rodor Latheril** | King | King of Nemeth | 464, 540 | Father to Mithian Latheril

**[S]**

**Sadorn**  | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 424, 460 | Father to Ninianne

**Sarrum** , the Sarrum | Lord | King of Amata | 466, 537 | Father to Serborgh of Amata

**Serborgh**  | Lord | King of Amata | 499 | Son to Sarrum of Amata

**[T]**

**Terrowin**  | No Titles | Druid | 434, 514 | Father to Cernun

**Thomas Hurt**  | Court Genealogist, Keeper of the Royal Library of Camelot | 495 | No Relations

**Tristan de Bois** | Sir | Head of House de Bois | 476, 509 | Brother to Ygraine Pendragon and Agravaine de Bois

**[U]**

**Urien Arcney** | King | King of Rheged, regent of Southron | 491 | Father to Ywain Arcney and Accolon Arcney

**Uther Pendragon** | King, Sire, Majesty, Highness | King of Camelot | 473, 534 | Son to Lazartine Pendragon, Husband to Ygraine Pendragon, Father to Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Pendragon

**[V]**

**Vivian** | Lady, Princess | Princess of the Isle of Man | 507 | Daughter to Olaf

**Vivienne Gorlois** , Vivienne the Fay | Lady, Priestess, High Priestess | Lady of House Gorlois, Lady-in-Waiting to Ygraine Pendragon, High Priestess of the Old Religion | 481, [510] | Daughter to Ninianne, Half-Sister to Nimueh, Mother to Morgause Gorlois and Morgana Pendragon

**[W]**

**Wolfram** | Sir | Knight of Camelot | 471, 530 | Father to Morgause Gorlois

**[Y]**

**Ygraine Pendragon** , née de Bois | Queen, Lady | Queen of Camelot, Lady of House de Bois | 479, 509 | Sister to Tristan de Bois and Agravaine de Bois, Wife to Uther Pendragon, Mother to Arthur Pendragon

**Ywain Arcney** | Prince, Lord, Sire | Prince of Rheged | 534 | Son to Urien Arcney, Brother to Accolon Arcney

**[Z]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I took the year 509 for Arthur's birth year and the start of the Great Purge. (The Great Purge ends on the year 510.)  
> * Some of the people in this list have the same name for their first as last name. This is because of the show's writing. Not mine. I didn't create the Arthurian version of Moon Moon, just saying.  
> * You might notice how some nobles have "of" in their last name, but peasants too. Nobles belong to a house, like de Bois or Gorlois. So for example, "of Usk" refers to the house of Usk, not a place. While for peasants, it refers to a place. Peasants have no surnames but distinguish themselves bu naming their home villages. Leodegrance is the Leon's family name, while Tom originated from Cameliard, so they'd call him Tom of Cameliard. If Guinevere would meet another Guinevere from another village, she'd go by Guinevere of Camelot.


	2. Timelines

**A Camelot Year:**

As there's no Gregorian calendar but some odd mixture of a Celtic calendar and the neopagan calendar in canon, I've decided I'd try my hand at fixing years and dates in this show. Because it's fantasy and I can't be bothered the names of seasons, months and weekdays will not change, it's just the start of the year that will change.

There is no fixed timeline in canon but as you might have noticed I use the year 537 for the Battle of Camlann and have linked this way of telling time to the start of the five Kingdoms.

  * **Samhain:** While 31st of October marks the end of the year, the 1st of November marks the start of the new year. Meaning the year starts at winter.
  * **Imbolc:** The end of winter is the 31st of January, and the start of spring is on the 1st of February.
  * **Festival of Ostara:** Lasts from the 19th of March till the 22nd. Probably has been brought by Saxons and adopted by the public. For the nobility it is accompanied by a hunt.
  * **Beltane:** Spring passes on the 30th of April, and the 1st of May marks the start of summer.
  * **Lughnasadh:** Summer ends on the 31st of July, and the year's final season is autumn, starting on the 1st of August.



So once more: The start of winter is the 1st of November, the start of spring is the 1st of February, the start of summer is the 1st of May, and the start of autumn is the 1st of August.

Characters will not use the year "537" to refer to any telling ages, instead they will tell you how many winters they've been around for, as winter marks the end of a year. So if someone says they have seen 20 winters means they've seen the end of the year 20 times. Birthdays do exist however, and only then do they use their true age to refer to, well, age.

* * *

 

 **Series Timeline:**  (Reasoning below)

 **Start of Series 1: 530, Spring**  
      Literally starts off exactly 20 years after the capture of the dragon and the end of the Great Purge.  
**End of Series 1: 530, Summer**  
       Time seems to pass quickly in the first season, each episode lasting around a week.  
**Background:** The series makes it seem like the Great Purge lasted around a year, so it's safe to say Arthur was 21 around the first series. In episode 4 Arthur mentions his shirt has not been cleaned since last Beltane, meaning around episode 4 Summer has not yet come to Camelot. Arthur has his coming of age ceremony in episode 9, meaning before this he must've celebrated his 21st birthday. I reasoned he became of age before the series started, in winter, and only now Uther has decided to host his coming of age ceremony. In episode 10 Hunith mentions it is either close to Summer or nearly summer.  
So the series timeline is: _ep 1 (20 years since end of Great Purge) - ep 9 (Arthur's birthday comes before this) - ep 10 (nearly summer)_

 **Start of Series 2: 530, Summer**  
       No indication of time passing between seasons.  
**End of Series 2: 530, Autumn**  
       Timing seems to be short, again.   
**Background:** As the episodes seem to last between one or two weeks each it seems the show spans but 3 months. The only episode that spanned at least a few weeks was Beauty and the Beast, which is actually 2 episodes (as the troll mentions weeks passing that she had to endure the pretence).  
So the series timeline is: _ep 1 (shortly after ep 13 of s1) - ep 5 (start of weeks passed, either here or after marks switch in seasons) - ep 6 (end of weeks passed) - ep 13 (at the end)_

 **Start of Series 3: 532, Winter**  
       Over a year has passed between the end of series 2 and the beginning of series 3.  
**End of Series 3: 533, Winter**  
       Based on time constraints with season 4, mostly.  
**Background:** As a year needs to pass between series 2 and 3 and the year starts in winter and ends in autumn, series 2 ends in Autumn while series 3 starts in winter. Meaning a year and one season have passed. Episode 3 mentions spring hasn't come yet.  
So the series timeline is: _n/a_

 **Start of Series 4: 534, Winter**  
      Samhain marks the start of winter, as well as the end of the year and the start of a new one. Therefore the series starts off with the new year.   
**End of Series 4: 534, Summer**  
      Beltane is the beginning of summer, so 6 months must've passed in between.  
**Background:**  First off all one year has passed since series 3. In the episodes 1 to 11 it is indicated that around 5 months have passed, and as the Festival of Ostara is held when Mithian visits. As the series ends on Beltane, between episode 11 and 12 around 1.5 month passes. Episode 3 features Arthur's birthday as well as the death date for both his mother and father. As each episode does not take up a lot of time, mainly 2 weeks at a maximum, you can assume Arthur's birthday is between winter and spring. So between the episodes 1 to 9 passes around 2 months, while between ep 9 and 11 passes 2 months. I've taken months for Gwen's banishment as they make it seem like she's been gone for a while. Besides in these months Morgana has the opportunity to meet up with Helios and establish a plan.  
So the series timeline is: _ep 1 (winter, 1st of November) - ep 3 (Arthur's birthday, set around mid-November) - ep 9 (Gwen's banishment, probably around mid-January) - ep 11 (around 4.5 months after ep 1, mid-march) - ep 12 (summer, 1st of May)_

 **Start of Series 5: 537, Winter**  
       There is a three year skip from the end of series 4.  
**End of Series 5: 537, Autumn**  
       In this time there is no indication of winter, meaning it must've ended the same year.  
**Background:**  Arthur's birthday makes an appearance again in episode 3. While they mention the ritual being performed at Beltane, I'm pretty sure Arthur just goes to the location and does it without it being Beltane. I've placed Arthur's birthday around mid-November (because Scorpio seems to suit him? and time constraints in s4) so the series must start in winter. During the other episodes, flowers are abound, and no characters alters their clothing to suit cold weather. In episode 6 it's the day Gwen's dad died, which was likely in summer as in between s1ep10 and s1ep12 there's enough time for spring to go into summer. Around episode 10 we meet Saxons wearing heavy fur cloaks, which must indicate it's getting colder. Otherwise they're very, very sweaty under those cloaks. Poor Saxons.  
So the series timeline is: _ep 1 (winter) - ep 3 (Arthur's birthday, middle of winter) - ep 4 (around spring) - ep 6 (summer) - ep 10 (autumn)_

 

* * *

 

**Timeline in Albion:**

(If there is a year in the calendar I use, it is denoted between brackets. The timeline is chronological)

  * **(In a Time Before Time)** Magic is created and the Old Religion, then called 'The Religion,' is established. _The Crystal Cave_ marks the spot where magic first comes into place. Eventually the White Goddess and Horned God appoint Priests and Priestesses to serve them and Albion. Dragons roam free.
  * **(Ancient Times)** Albion is united under one banner, having one High King with lords ruling under him. All kings of Albion uphold the Old Religion. Representatives of the Old Religion work closely together with the kings of Albion.
  * **(Ancient Times)** The[ _Helerung_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9301565/chapters/21082928)happens. Some of the ancient High Priestesses of the Old Religion come together to transport the Isle of Avalon away from its lakes and on the Veil, placing it in the mortal world. This disrupts the balance of nature and magic in Albion. A prophecy is foretold of a great sorcerer who would restore the balance to its rightful place, named Emrys.
  * **(Ancient Times)** After bringing the Isle of Avalon into the mortal world, and the Isle manifesting itself near the Great Seas of Meredor, all the High Priestesses and Priests come into direct contact with the lords of Albion. Their great power caused strife between the lords and sorcerers, and the lords responded by starting a war, both with the High Priestesses and among themselves. This conflict between the Ancient Kings of Albion and the High Priests was called _the King's War_. The High Priestesses created the Lamia as one of their tools to fight the kings. 
  * **(Ancient Times)**  A great battle turns into a massacre committed by the Nine High Priestess to the ancient kings of Albion, hereby creating _the Valley of the Fallen Kings_. This is a major point in _the King's War_.
  * **(Ancient Times)** The ancient kings fight among each other, creating countries without monarchs with warlords leading them. Albion falls into chaos.
  * **(Ancient Times)** The High Priests, Priestesses and Druids are shown _visions_ of a _king_ who would unite Albion and bring about an era of peace once more, and that he will work together with _Emrys_ to bring back magic as part of life.
  * **(Ancient Times)** _The Cup of Life_ falls into the hands of a warlord, and with this power he causes carnage and destruction in Albion. He is stopped by an alliance of five warlords, who form a semi-confederacy against the great warlord's tyranny.
  * **(1)** _Bruta_ , a young son of a warlord, manages to unite Albion once again with the help of sorcery, specifically with the help of Cornelius Sigan and ancient Dragonlords. His banner becomes that of a dragon, to honour the dragons that helped him reach his goal. The ancient dragons and Dragonlords grant him the name ' _Pendragon._ '
  * **(1)** King Bruta establishes the Five Kingdoms and becomes the first king of Camelot. 
  * **(2)** King Bruta creates _the knights of Camelot_ , and places them all equal to himself around _the Royal Round Table_.
  * **(18)**  Daobeth, one of the former 5 kingdoms, falls to dragons.
  * **(213)** The sorceress _Medhir_ transforms 7 knights of Camelot into a killing force to control Albion, only to be stopped in the process.
  * **(376)** The grandfather of king Lazartine Pendragon of Camelot banishes magic from his court, being the first to restart the hostilities between the Old Religion and the kings of Albion.
  * **(485)** Camelot is conquered by a warlord named _Vortigern_ , killing its monarch _Lazartine Pendragon_  in the process. His son Uther Pendragon flees to safety.
  * **(495)** _Uther Pendragon_ reconquers Camelot. The knights of Camelot are restored and king Uther installs the Knight's Code to legitimise his rule through alliances with noble houses. 
  * **(509, Summer)** The death of Ygraine Pendragon marks the start of the Great Purge. Many sorcerers are slaughtered.
  * **(510)** A massacre takes place on the Isle of the Blessed, killing all but two High Priestesses in the process. The Great Purge ends with the capture of the last Great Dragon.
  * **(519)** On his deathbed king _Leir Arcney_ divides his kingdom, Ascetir, into Essetir, Rheged and the Orc Isles. Each of his sons is granted one part. Cenred rules over Essetir, Urien over Rheged and Lot over the Orc Isles.
  * **(534)** King Cenred of Essetir is murdered by High Priestess Morgause, leaving king Lot to take over his kingdom.
  * **(537)**   _The Battle of Camlann_. Destiny is fulfilled as Arthur Pendragon is slain by Mordred, and Morgana Pendragon is slain by Emrys. The Triple Goddess responds by granting _one_ destiny one last chance.
  * **(538)** Prince Llacheult Pendragon is born. Camelot has an heir.
  * **(538)** The remaining Saxons take over part of the Southron Lands.
  * **(540, start of Winter)** The _Helerung_ is re-balanced through an ancient ritual performed by Emrys, Nyneve and Meinwen.
  * **(540)** _The battle of Deorham_. A battle between the kings of Albion and the Saxons takes place. King Godwyn of Gawant, king Odin of Cernow, king Rodor of Nemeth, king Bayard of Mercia and king Alined of Deorham die in the battle. Queen Guinevere of Camelot, queen Annis of Caerleon, king Olaf of Shearwelt and king Lot of Essetir survive the battle but are gravely wounded. The Saxons manage to take over Deorham, Cernow and the Southron Lands. The kingdom of Gawant is taken by queen Elena, the kingdom of Nemeth is taken by queen Mithian and the kingdom of Mercia is taken by king Raginald.
  * **(554)** Queen Annis of Caerleon dies, Isca becomes queen of Caerleon instead.
  * **(548, start of Winter)** Emrys manages to resurrect Arthur Pendragon on the Isle of Avalon, putting destiny back on its tracks.




	3. The Old Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains all information on the Old Religion, including magic, magical creatures, the pantheon, etc.

The Old Religion, also dubbed ‘the Religion’ was the main belief system in all of Albion, until its near extinction, largely due to the Five Kingdoms. As of the year 537 anyone who practises the Old Religion is subject to persecution, execution, banishment, being cast out of society and non-legal discrimination. At its top is the pantheon of the Gods, and magic at its core. Not all who practise the Old Religion possess or practise magic, but it is highly prevalent.

 

** The Nature of Albion **

**The Nature of the World**

_Mortal World_  
The world where all creatures die. Filled with mostly humans, animal life and nature until the start of the Great Purge it was filled with magical creatures as well.

_The Veil_  
The gap between the mortal world and the Other World. Can be visualised as a cloth separating the mortal world from the Other World. Several pathways or gateways between the two worlds do exist. Five, to be exact. The Pool of Nemhain, the Lake of Avalon, the Cauldron of Arianrhod, the Pool of Caerlannigh and the Cauldron of Ceridwen. _The Pool of Nemhain_ represents death, and its waters colour the deepest black. _The Lake of Avalon_ also is the residing place for Avalon and the Isle of Avalon, it is guarded by the Lady of the Lake. _The Cauldron of Arianrhod_ represents life, and forms the main gateway for the White Goddess. _The Pool of Caerlannigh_ is guarded by the Disir. _The Cauldron of Ceridwen_ is located in the Valley of Fallen Kings, and is guarded by Taliesin.

_Avalon_  
Located between the world of spirits and that of mortals, Avalon lies directly on the Veil. It takes the form of a lake in the world of mortals, and a land in the Other World. Avalon itself is accompanied by an island, which used to be located on the lake. The isle does not appear in the mortal world nor in the Other World, but is separate. One can reach the isle through several gateways in the Otherworld, and by boat on the lake. If one parts the mists of Avalon, the gates will open to the Isle. It used to be the Isle of the Blessed, where the Old Religion was first practised. However after _The Helerung_ the isle was located near the Seas of Meredor, disrupting the very fabric of magic.

_The Isle of Avalon_  
Also known as the Isle of the Blessed. The centre of the Old Religion, this is where all high priestesses came to practise the Old Religion in tandem with priests and druids that dwelled in the forest that surrounded lake Avalon. It was attacked during the Great Purge. It (used to) hold(s) a great castle surrounded by greenery, mostly apple trees. In its heart stands an ancient rowan tree which holds powerful magic. This serves as the key-point between the mortal isle and the Spirit world. The tree grants power over the dead, and is associated with death. The isle also contains an altar where blood sacrifices can be made. The isle holds many apple trees, but one of these bears apples that will make one truly immortal, granting them eternal youth. If one eats the flesh they will always stay young in appearance, and will be always of the living world. If one eats the seeds of its apples, they become far more fertile. The apple tree bears golden apples, and is associated with life. It walls (used to) hold particles of crystals from the Crystal Cave.

_The Other World_  
Also called _the Spirit World_ or _the Underworld_. This is the world where spirits and mythological creatures roam free, or go to rest. One can only access this world through tearing or crossing the Veil. Another way of reaching the Other World is through dreaming, as in one’s dreams the Veil is at its thinnest, and allows glimpses and passing through the worlds.

 

**Magic**

The world consists of nothing but magic, and it has shaped the world of Albion. Magical residue can therefore be found in every single aspect of life and creation in Albion, including water, stones, people and plants. 

Some of these creations hold large amounts of magical residue up till the point that it effects the world around them. This magical residue interacts with the magic around the creation, and reshapes the surrounding area. An example would be a plant that emits magic, or locations touched by heavy use of magic, such as the Valley of Fallen Kings or the Perilous Lands. As magic is never constant, always changing, magic in these locations affects the way its residents perceive the world, too. These perceptions come in the form of hallucinations for humans.

This magical residue can be held in such large amounts that the creation itself is able to use magic to bend the world around them, to reshape reality. These creations use the natural magical properties of themselves and the world around them to bend to their will. See it as bending the very fabric of the world. This bending of magic can be studied and learned as well, however this takes the creation a great deal more time than having innate magical properties. The most powerful of these creations are dragons, who use magic that bends even the only restriction magic asks of its users, the laws of life and death.

In using spells, any innate magical creature can bend either their own magical properties or the properties of other magical creations such as plants to their will. For those born without magic, this takes a lot of study, and they are limited in both their range of abilities and reach of power.

_Light and Dark_  
As magic is inherent to the state of the world, it is a neutral force. However light and dark magic distinctions have been made by humans to distinguish moralities. Dark magic is usually used for one’s own good, or in order to harm. Light magic is used for the good of others and is its most recognizable form is in healing. However these solely depend on the way the user and the people affected view the magic used and its purposes.

_Elementals_  
Magic as a force of nature is manifested in the power over life and death, and the elements of the earth. As magic is tied to the very core of the world, magic can be described as any manipulation of the world’s fabric. Elemental spells are the kinds of magic used most commonly, and they rely on the elements of water, fire, earth and air.

The most powerful of fire spells are focused on taking or granting life force, as well as magic in its most rudimentary state. The most powerful of air spells focus on it being the opposite of fire, and the use of lightning. Air brings death to fire’s life force, while lightning and the power of storms can level entire battlefields, and kill even the most powerful of magical creatures in an instance (such as the case of sidhe and Nimueh). While fire is usually associated with the essence of the Horned God, the Mother Goddess takes shape in water. The five last gateways to the world of the dead are through water, and this is the most powerful manifestation of water magic in Albion. Finally, the most powerful of earth spells is related to earth’s bond with fauna. While the Mother Goddess’ seasons are spring (air) and winter (water), the Horned God’s elements and seasons are summer (fire) and autumn (earth). As the master of life for all living creatures, the most powerful of earth elemental incantations focus on conjuring or controlling the life of living magical creatures, such as the Fomorroh.

Manipulation of the Veil and the very essence of magic can result in spells for shapeshifting, telepathy, time, and others. The power over life and death is a completely different matter.

_Balance_  
At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic that resides over the power over life and death. This is the only rule magic conforms to, without regard for any limitations on the sorcerer’s behalf. For every life a life must be given. The laws of nature and the world state that for the world to be balanced life and death must be in the hands of the Pantheon alone, and otherwise a life must be given. Life magic usually manifests itself in the element of fire. 

 

 

** The Pantheon and Creatures **

At the top of the Old Religion is its pantheon of Gods, ruled by the Triple Goddess and the Horned God. 

**Gods**

_The Triple Goddess_  
The Old Religion worships the Triple Goddess either as one (the White Goddess) or as three entities in one (The Maiden Huntress/Virgin, the Matron/Mother and the Death Crone/Grandmother). Her most prominent form is as a huntress, or the moon. The Triple Goddess’ main goal is to balance out the world of Albion and the Other World. She created the Veil between the two and placed the Isle of Avalon directly onto the Veil. Instead of being a direct passageway to the Other World, the Isle also serves as the birth place of the Old Religion.  
_The Maiden_ is associated with the waxing moon. Also inception, new beginnings, hunting and flowers. Her animal is a hawk (common buzzard). _The Mother_ is associated with the full moon. Also fertility, sexuality, power, reincarnation and creation. Her animal is an owl (little owl). She holds the Silver Wheel which carries the souls of the dead to the Gates of Avalon. _The Crone_ is associated with the waning moon. Also wisdom, death, endings, witchcraft, fate, war, doom and death in battle. Her animal is a crow (hooded crow).

_The Horned God_  
The Old Religion worships the Horned King aside the Triple Goddess as her consort. He is associated with the wilderness and hunting, and is the personification of the life force of nature and animals. He is the keeper of souls in the Other World. His most prominent form is as the sun, or a stag. He is most revered by the Druids. He can also manifest himself in three forms, the Hunter, the Lord and the Prophet.

 

**Creatures of the Old Religion**

_Banshee_ **  
** Created of the magic of both Cailleach and Bríg, this creature is said to only appear when someone dies. She wails and laments the dead, her shrieking sound could only be surpassed in volume by Bríg. She also appears to others in the form of a warning of impending death. Banshees also appear at the side of the Waning Moon before and after gruesome battlefields. They scream the battle cries at the beginning, and the wailing at the end. Should a battle occur once the Veil is thin, Banshees have a chance of escaping physically into the mortal world, terrorising the mortals with their cries which pierce souls. Otherwise they take on the form of mist and fog surrounding battle fields, and only those with magic are able to hear their soft wails into the night.

_Bríg **  
**_ The (entering) gatekeeper to the Spirit World. She is associated with spring, fertility, healing, poetry, mourning and smithing. She controls _Shades_ , souls of the dead brought to the world of the living. Technically considered part of the Gods' Pantheon.

_Cailleach  
_ The (leaving) gatekeeper to the Spirit World. The opposite of Bríg. She is associated with winter, storms and dying. She controls the _Dorocha_ , the voices of the dead. Technically considered part of the Gods' Pantheon.

_Dorocha_  
Also called 'shadow people,' the Dorocha are the voices of the dead. The Dorocha can only take shape in the mortal realm, where they take on the form of wisps with deceased heads. In the Otherworld, the voices of the dead are bound to the dead themselves. Once the Veil is torn on Samhain, the voices of the dead are torn from them and ejected into the mortal world. In the mortal world these voices seek out bodies to inhabit, yet as they belong to the dead, they kill anyone they try to possess, leaving behind winter's residue. Mortals warn them off with fires and light. High Priestesses are able to draw power from them through a ritual, however if this is not performed the Dorocha will simply continue to exist within the mortal realm until the Veil is closed by another blood sacrifice.

_Dragons_ **  
** Creatures of magic that (mainly) serve the Triple Goddess and can live for over a thousand years. They share a human-like intelligence and intelligibility. Due to their size, strength, power and fire they are almost invincible. However, due to their allegiance to the Goddess and their state of being they often choose to not exert their power over mortals. Only _Dragonlords_ can bond and control them, as they are kin and have a mutual inexplicable trust. Dragonlords are also the only ones that can give life to a dragon egg, calling the dragon into the world. The Great Purge nearly saw their end in the lands of Albion.

_Dragonlords_  
A warlock with the power to control dragons through to a connection with their soul. Its abilities are hereditary, but only activate when the Dragonlord of the family dies.

_Epimelides **  
**_ Immortal water sprites that are the daughters of manifested mortal sidhe and mortal humans. They have red eyes and white hair (like apple blossoms). They can predict the future, shapeshift into nature, and move at lightning speed. They sing and their songs haunt fountains and wells. They only come out at night to dance near the water, when the stars are reflected on its surface. While they used to be found all over Albion, they could only be found in near the Isle of the Blessed until its relocation. They guard its apple trees, the rowan tree and the great oak. On the roots of the great oak can the leather cloth of the golden stag be found. The golden stag was the first stag hunted and a mortal form of the Horned King. The cloth signifies kingship and authority by divine right.

_Fomorroh **  
**_ A serpent creature used by the ancient High Priestesses to enslave the minds of others to their will. They are said to be one of the first creatures created by the Triple Goddess. Within the Other World, the first Fomorroh lives, and is said to be terrifyingly large.

_Gean Canach_  
A slug-like creature, created out of the tears of the death crone Goddess (the earth mother Nemaine or Nemhain). It devours the magic of others, draining them of their power.

_Lamia_ **  
** Combined of the blood of maidens with the blood of serpents, these creatures were created by the ancient High Priestesses during their war with the Ancient Kings to lure them and kill them with a single touch. Due to their deviancy against those that created them most have been destroyed.

_Nathair **  
**_ Another serpent creature which venom can be used for torture by anyone who can wield it. Only those capable of very powerful magic can control it.

_Sidhe_ **  
** Inhabitants of the Lake of Avalon, one of the gateways into the Other World. They are virtually immortal and posses powerful magic. If either cast out of Avalon or placed outside of Avalon, they take on mortal bodies in the form of humans. They are able to place on of their own inside the body of a human, creating a changeling. In ancient times a manifested mortal sidhe had children with a high priestess, creating the bloodline of 'the Fay.' There are more of such bloodlines throughout history, yet this one has managed to stand throughout time.

_The Questing Beast_ **  
** A beast whose venom can kill indefinitely. It can be killed but will always return. It only ever appears when summoned outside the depths of the Other World by the Gods, however, as an omen of chaos, death and violence.

 

** History **

**Events**

_The Helerung_  
Through tearing the veil on Samhein the ancient High Priestesses were able to draw immense magical power, but also transported the Isle of the Blessed to its recent location, instead of on the lakes of Avalon, shrouded in mist and the Veil. They brought the Isle into the mortal world instead of on the gateway, disrupting the balance for the Goddess, only to foresee a future where everything would be restored again.

_The Great Purge_  
Foretold by the ancient dragons and the Disir as it was written in the Crystals, it was a period of peril for practitioners of the Old Religion after the birth of the Once and Future King. As in the cycle of life and death, death had to come for life to prevail.

 

**Prophecies**

_The Once and Future King_ **  
** He who would bring back the Old Religion, as well as peace to the entirety of Albion. After the events of The Helerung, the Triple Goddess created a destined king and sorcerer to rise who would rescale the balance of magic, and not only return magic to the mortal world, but also return the Isle of Avalon to its rightful place. However, in the events that the King would not restore the Old Religion, she created more destinies interwoven with him; a Queen that could rival him and restore the Old Religion, and a man who would end the King’s life.

_Emrys_  
His destiny was foretold to him by the dragon Kilgharrah, who spoke for the Triple Goddess. He was to help the Once and Future King unite all of Albion and bring back the Old Religion to its rightful place. The Triple Goddess intends for Emrys to be the King’s protector and medium for magic. Emrys was also to restore balance to magic by replacing the Isle of Avalon. Emrys is unofficially (as he was never initiated) the High Priest, the highest priest on the Isle of Avalon.

_Foretold High Queen_ **  
** Another way the Old Religion could return to Albion was through a ruler who carried the blood of Avalon. The Triple Goddess therefore created two destinies. One in which the Future King would rule Albion with Emrys at his side to guide him in magic, and another destiny where a high priestess would take the throne of Red and would rule with the one who would slay the King.

_Death of the Red_  
The one who would kill the Once and Future King in case the latter failed to pursue his destiny.

_Second Destiny_  
The foretold High Priestess would have someone at her side to end the life of the Once and Future King. However, destiny played out to end both contenders to the throne, leaving the Triple Goddess without options. After Arthur’s destiny being sealed Emrys was destined to bring back the King after death, and restore the Old Religion to its rightful place alongside the High Priestess.  
After Arthur messed up his last chance for redemption in an audience with the Triple Goddess, she let destiny play out and let the King die. What she did not account for, was that both destinies would come to an end. Therefore she chose for Arthur to come back from a sleep-like death, only with the help of Emrys and the new High Priestess who would help restore the Old Religion and Avalon. In order for him to be reborn the Isle of the Blessed needs to be moved to Avalon, restoring the balance. After his rebirth he will return to his kingdom, and bring back the Old Religion to its former glory, upholding the Goddess and Horned God.

 

** Practises **

**Seasons**

_Samhain **  
**_ Marks the beginning of winter. In the ancient days of the Old Religion, High Priestesses would gather near the altar to sacrifice a human being, to tear the Veil between the two worlds. Bonfires are created to cleanse and protect those against evil spirits. In the days of the Old Religion, in times of war the High Priestesses would release the Dorocha into the mortal realm. Humans caught in between the crossfire would ward off the Dorocha by lighting large fires.

_Imbolc_  
Marks the beginning of spring. It is the largest day for making offers to the Goddess, visiting markers (preferably Holy Wells) of the Old Religion and foreseeing the future. On this day divination powers are at their strongest. The High Priestesses offered clothes, food and quarters for the Goddess as she was said to visit.

_Beltane_ **  
** Marks the beginning of summer. During Beltane the focus lies on fertility and excess. Bonfires are lit for cleansing and purification purposes, as it is a season of restoration. A ritual for turning the maiden-priestess into a mother-priestess can be done, which does not need to involve intercourse, it either requires a life-sacrifice of a crone or the seed of one that hunts down the King’s stag. A crone-priestess can decide to one day give up her life for the ritual sacrifice _Feorhgiefa_ , a blood sacrifice which kills the crone and allows the picked maiden-priestess to carry a child, even without seed. So there are three available rituals: One which involves intercourse between a maiden-priestess and the chosen hunter; Another which involves a ritual done with the seed of any person and implanting it into the maiden-priestess; And lastly a blood sacrifice where seed is not required, where a crone-priestess gives up her life force to create a new maiden-priestess.

_Lughnasa **  
**_ Marks the beginning of autumn. It is dedicated to the worship of the Horned King, accompanied by the ritual hunt, where any person can join to hunt down the chosen stag (the King’s Stag). Doing so makes one gain wisdom or any bounty from the Isle, granted by the High Priestesses. It celebrates harvest, athleticism and the art of war. It is also dedicated to the celebration of crone-priestesses, as any matron-priestess can become a crone through ritual. Either she offers a lock of her grandchild’s hair, or a lock of her own grey hair to the Goddess and Horned King. It is also the only day where a Bendrui (not a high priestess) can pray to the Goddess for permission to wed a person of her choosing.

 

**Rituals**

_Blood Sacrifice_ **  
** Blood sacrifices can be made by a High Priestess to the Goddess to either gain power or perform the life-giving ritual, allowing any person to bear a child even when barren or without seed. As life cannot be given without taking one in order to retain balance, the blood sacrifice must be made. _The Questing Beast_ takes the life of one if the person has not chosen one to sacrifice themselves, most often someone close to the person involved.

_The Cup of Life **  
**_ Serves as a magical chalice, blessed by many years of powerful sorcery. If water is drunk from the Cup, the drinker will survive death. However another life must be given in return in order for the balance of the world be restored. It can also bring immortality, as when it is filled with the blood of the wanting person they will become immortal. This can be done with as many people as the cup can hold. However, this immortality comes from the fact that the person whose blood is in the cup becomes one of the living dead, giving up their life entirely to be the undead.

_The Horn of Cathbhadh_ **  
** During Samhain the High Priestesses sound the Horn of Cathbhadh at the Great Stones of Nemeton, tearing the Veil and creating a gateway to the Spirit World, for them to dwell in for one night. This is only done by the most powerful and experienced priestesses.

_Samhain Eve Blood Sacrifice_ **  
** When a High Priestess sacrificed another person with the blood of Avalon on Samhain Eve on the altar of the Isle, the Veil between the two worlds would be torn. This allowed the High Priestess to gain incredible power. However, she needed to close the Veil with another sacrifice as soon as the power was gained, in order to keep balance in the world.

_Teine Diaga **  
**_ This ritual binds the victim's soul to the Silver Wheel, which carries the souls of the dead. The victim is slowly scared to the point of almost-death, at which point the High Priestess uses an incantation to bind the victim’s soul before dying to the Silver Wheel itself, instead of the soul finding the Silver Wheel by itself. Therefore the soul is not bound to the Goddess or the Other World, but tied to the Silver Wheel and controlled by a High Priestess. The victim no longer carries their own soul, instead they are filled with the will and desires of the High Priestess they are bound to. Their soul’s vessels (bodies) are filled with the sorcerer’s desires, will, wishes and interpretation of the victim’s personality. The victim does not retain aspects of their original personality, but is capable of re-enacting that same personality in order to deceive others. The only way this can be reversed is through summoning the White Goddess herself to release the victim’s soul from the Silver Wheel so it may return to its vessel. Either fortunately or unfortunately the victim does retain the memories of the events during the time they were soulless.

 

 

** Practitioners **

**High Priestesses**

The un-corrupted Old Religion has as its cornerstone the high priestesses and regular priestesses who worship the Triple Goddess, and the high priests who worship the Horned God, on the Isle of Avalon. In the true Old Religion priestesses are expected to age and not hold their life force as they represent the cycle of life and death. Before the Great Purge, there were nine High Priestesses. Three for each form of the Goddess, a phase in the High Priestess’ life. In order to become a priestess one needs to be a descendant of the Disir, or have the blood of Avalon in her veins.

_Maiden_ **  
** The maiden-priestess is a High Priestess who is subordinate to the matron/crone priestesses. She does not need to be a virgin, she just honours the Goddess in this form. A maiden-priestess is taught the arts of all kinds of magic, healing and death. She also learns how to hunt and is trained in the art of war, wielding weapons.

_Matron  
_ A maiden becomes a matron-priestess by either giving birth to a child through an ancient ritual or aging into full adulthood. A matron-priestess teaches maidens and bendrui alike. The Bendrui are trained by matrons.

_Crone_ **  
** The matron becomes a crone when she either becomes a grandmother or decides to one day give up her life for the ritual sacrifice. They are the ones closest to the Goddess, and serve as her eyes and voice in the mortal world. _The Disir_ are the highest court of the High Priestesses, immortal death crones that have existed since the start of the Old Religion. They hide in a cave ever since the Great Purge. They are separate from any High Priestess crone, as any High Priestess is supposed to age.

_Bendrui_ **  
** A group of priestesses who trained to become High Priestesses but failed in pursuit. Like all priestesses they are chosen at birth for the priesthood. The Bendrui serve as servants to the High Priestesses and Priests on the Isle. They age without specifications, but do uphold the Goddess’ practises.

 

**High Priests**

High priests are rare, and serve as servants to mostly the Goddess but also the Horned King. They always work together with the High Priestesses. _The Catha_ are initiated priests who are trained in the art of warfare mixed with magic. Under the High Priests serve regular priests, who are not initiated into working on Avalon, and serve mostly as messengers between the Isle and the surrounding world. They work in tandem with druids.

 

**Followers**

_Blood Guard_ **  
** Warriors sworn to protect the inhabitants of the Isle of Avalon, most importantly the High Priestesses. They serve as an army when needed. Before the Great Purge each High Priestess had separate individual guards appointed to her, to serve and protect her when needed. _The Avalvar_ are blood guards who are immortal by virtue of being undead. They are spirits given form only on Avalon, to protect one of the nine High Priestesses before the Great Purge. If the High Priestess dies, her bonded Avalvar return to the Spirit World.

_Druids_ **  
** Druids are supposed to be the guardians of magical artefacts when not in the hands of the Isle. The druids used to live in the woods surrounding lake Avalon, but during the Great Purge they were scattered among the five kingdoms, forced to live in hiding.

_Magic Users_  
All users of magic are followers of the Old Religion, as magic is tied to the Old Religion. So any warlock, wizard, witch, mage etc. is part of the Old Religion.

_Non-Magic Users_  
As the Old Religion used to be Albion's major religion, not all of its followers had magic. Its followers simply look up to the pantheon and follow their guidelines. It requires a certain attitude towards nature, and a respect for magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- I definitely took elements from the Mists of Avalon.
> 
> \--- The Triple/White Goddess (and any others) are supposed to be True Neutral bordering Chaotic Neutral, instead of being in the Evil-alignment which was the vibe I kinda got from the show.


	4. Kingdoms of Albion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of all the kingdoms in Albion, accompanied by some information. A continuation of the Aesthetic Posts on Tumblr.  
> Edit 18/6: Now with clickable links!

****

**All of the following countries are shown at the 538 year mark after the start of Camelot.**

**Ancient Denominators**  
_Carlion:_ Caerleon; Camelot; Gawant; Cernow  
_Nemeton:_ Nemeth; Southron Lands; Shearwelt; Isle of Mora  
_Old North:_ Western Isles; Amata; Tregor; Northern Plains; Rheged; Mercia; Orc Isles; Perilous Lands; Tír Mòr  
_Aethumbria:_ Bernicia; Essetir; Deorham; Deira; Dyffed

 **Five kingdoms:** _Camelot; Shearwelt; Deorham; Deira; Dyffed  
_**Ascetir:** _Orc Isles; Rheged; Mercia; Essetir_

* * *

 

###  [Amata](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161158272350/part-122-albion-aesthetics-series-amata-amata)

Amata is a former kingdom north-west of Albion. It is ruled by chief Serborgh, after the death of his father chief Sarrum at the ends of Sarrum’s own assassin. Amata’s ancestral crest is two crossed swords, silver in colour, on a black background.

As Amata is a hostile country, it shares no treaties with surrounding countries, but is willing to trade or negotiate from time to time.

The country is bordered south by Caerleon, and surrounded by the Moragan Sea. Oddly enough the country has little naval ambition, and focuses on its army instead.

Amata is located amongst cliffs and wide stretching pine forests, many holding ancient creatures long lost.

Amata is known for its strong military power and feared assassins throughout Albion. Its stances on magic are incredibly hostile, and former king Sarrum of Amata was reported to have High Priestess Morgana captive for a full two years before her mysterious escape.

In recent history Amata had been ruled by an offshoot of the Tregor family as a separate kingdom, but it had been conquered by the Sarrum during the Wars of the East/Carlion’s Wars, turning the land into a chiefdom, even if the current ruler keeps referring to it as a kingdom.

###  [Bernicia](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161196704156/part-222-albion-aesthetics-series-bernicia)

Bernicia is a kingdom north-east of Albion. It is ruled by king Alric Aidalith. Its crest is a lone mountain, gold in colour, with a deep-green olive sky.

Bernicia shares a treaty with Mercia which has lasted for over five generations, but its relations with the recently split up kingdom of Ascetir have always been far from peaceful. Tír Mòr and Bernicia have a long ongoing tradition of intermarriage, and they consider themselves each other’s biggest allies.

This country is located north of Essetir, and is divided by a large gap from the former kingdom of Elmet. It looks out over the Eastern Sea.

Bernicia is surrounded by two large rivers and sea, and therefore is full of arable land. Bernicia’s only forest holds many secrets kept by its druidic people for centuries.

Bernicia is known for its beautiful fresh water fish and smart use of natural defences against neighbouring threats, including Essetir and creatures from the Perilous Lands.

Once called the kingdom of Gododdin, since seven generations a new monarchy has been installed.

###  [Caerleon](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161889110790/part-322-albion-aesthetics-caerleon-caerleon)

Caerleon is a kingdom north of Albion, scattered across the Moragan Sea. The kingdom is ruled by Queen Annis of Usk after the death of her husband, King Caerleon of Usk. Caerleon’s crest holds a grey wolf, black in colour, on a navy blue background.

Caerleon holds recent alliances to Camelot, while being old allies of the Western Isles.

The country borders the Great Seas of Meredor, the Moragan Sea, the kingdom of Amata to the north, the Northern Plains to the north-east, the kingdom of Camelot to the west, and the kingdom of Gawant to the south.

Caerleon has its looming cliffs and mountains, scattered among northland forests, and many islands. The country holds many abandoned strongholds, once used in war.

Caerleon is known for its well-balanced military force, being both a vice on sea and land, and its forces are trained to stand harsh cold climates.

Its military prowess was nothing against Camelot’s however, and while Caerleon has tried to invade Camelot repeatedly after the fall of king Lazartine Pendragon, all attempts have been thwarted.

###  [Camelot](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161889135915/part-422-albion-aesthetics-camelot-camelot-is)

Camelot is a kingdom in Albion which was founded by the legendary King Bruta. It is ruled by queen Guinevere Pendragon after the death of her husband king Arthur Pendragon, who died in the Battle of Camlann. Its crest holds a golden dragon, on a carmine banner.

Camelot is one of the five kingdoms, consisting out of Camelot, Shearwelt, Deorham, Deira and Dyffed. In recent efforts, both king Uther and Arthur have managed to establish alliances across these five kingdoms, as well as alliances with Tregor, Caerleon, Gawant, Nemeth and Mercia.

The country borders the Great Seas of Meredor, the kingdom of Gawant to the west, the kingdom of Caerleon to the north-west, the Northern Plains to the North, Mercia to its north-east, Essetir to the east, Shearwelt to the south-east, Cernow to the south, and as of late, Nemeth to its south-western peak. Because it is located in such a central position Camelot has always played a vital role in Albion’s history.

Camelot holds many forests and bountiful farmland. It is also the centre for the Old Religion, as it holds the Isle of the Blessed, the lake of Avalon, the Valley of the Fallen Kings, the Crystal Cave, and is the home of the Once and Future King.

Camelot is most known for its condemnation of magic, while once holding the heart of magic in Albion, its strong citadel, and legendary military history. It is said to be unconquerable, and those who managed to conquer it never held it for long.

Ten years after king Lazartine Pendragon was overthrown by warlord Vortigern, son Uther Pendragon reconquers Camelot, united under all noble houses, and installs the knights Code to further legitimise his rule.

###  [Cernow](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161896411690/part-522-albion-aesthetics-series-cernow)

Cernow is a kingdom in the middle of Albion. It is ruled by king Odin. Its crest is a wolf, grey in colour, on a cream and maroon backdrop.

Cernow has always been a hostile land to those surrounding it, keeping close to its war-lord ruling origins.

The country is situated below Camelot, with Nemeth to its south-west, the Southron Lands to the south, and Shearwelt to the east.

As Cernow has been such a hostile country its lands have often been terrorised by war, and have known better days. It is surrounded by eerie forests and mountain ranges, strengthening its defence.

Cernow is a land known for its many hunting grounds, and many fields of cattle. Its lack of military power is made up for by its range of spies. In order to get from Camelot to its eastern side, one would need to travel between the Valley of Fallen Kings or through Cernow. Many opt for the latter, albeit dangerous, Cernow is less treacherous than the Valley.

Before Cernow stood Daobeth, one of the former , which was destroyed by dragons. Its ruins still fill the land. On order of the monarch of Camelot, Cernow gained a truce with Nemeth, which put an end to the invasion of Nemeth by Cernow, influenced by High Priestess Morgana Pendragon.

###  [Deira](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161897737665/part-622-albion-aesthetics-deira-deira-is-a)

Deira is a kingdom south on the Aethumbrian coast of Albion. It is currently ruled by king Oswin. Its crest is an umber oak surrounded by teal coloured water.

Deira is one of the five kingdoms, consisting out of Camelot, Shearwelt, Deorham, Deira and Dyffed. Historically Deira shares a close-knit alliance with Dyffed spanning over ten generations.

The land borders none but the kingdom of Deira to the north, and lies by the Southern Sea on the west, with the Thalassir Sea surrounding the rest of the country.

Deira holds mostly flat land, many fields and grasslands. The country keeps in ties with the rules regarding magic imposed by king Uther Pendragon, but has not destroyed its magic sites like Camelot.

Deira is known for its outpost and stronghold looking out over the Thalassir Sea, being able to communicate as quick as possible with the other kingdoms due to a system of ancient light towers still in use.

In recent months, Deira has been subject to a number of Saxon fleets raiding its towns.

###  [Deorham](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161898012831/part-722-albion-aesthetics-series-deorham)

Deorham is a kingdom east of Albion. It is ruled by king Alined. Deorham’s crest features a horse, crimson and white in colour.

Deorham has a long history of warring with neighbouring countries, especially within the five kingdoms, but has made recent efforts to negotiate to peace, resulting in a treaty.

Deorham is bordered by the kingdom of Essetir to the north, the kingdom of Shearwelt to its west, the kingdom of Deira to its south and the Sea of Thalassir to the east.

Deorham is encircled by a long mountain range which serves as natural defence as well as stopping the worst of some weather coming from the north.

Deorham has a strong military, and is known to be quick to aggression when it comes to acting during times of war. It shares Camelot’s views on magic as per orders of the five kingdom negotiations, but has been known to be lax in its execution.

Because of the lack of wars in the years before the Saxon attacks, Deorham has gotten into monetary problems regarding the treasury. Recent Saxon raids on its borders have proven well for Deorham’s war-based economy. 

###  [Dyffed](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161900416326/part-822-albion-aesthetics-series-dyffed)

Dyffed is a kingdom on the southern-most peak of Albion. It is currently ruled by king Camarth. Dyffed’s crest is a lamb, white and grey in colour.

Dyffed is one of the five kingdoms, consisting out of Camelot, Shearwelt, Deorham, Deira and Dyffed. Historically Dyffed shares a close-knit alliance with Deira spanning over ten generations.

The country borders Deira to the north, and west of the country lie the hostile Southron Lands.

Dyffed keeps plenty of sheep, as its lands are fairly flat and composed of grassland.

Dyffed is known for its wool trade and peaceful tactics. It is not well-defended, but Deira makes up for lack of defence and military by diplomatic negotiations.

In recent months, Dyffed has been subject to a number of Saxon fleets raiding its towns.

###  [Essetir](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161920615950/part-922-albion-aesthetics-essetir-essetir-is)

Essetir is a kingdom east of Albion, ruled by king Lot Arcney of Essetir and the Orcney Isles. Its crest features a dark blue snake, with white and orange highlights, on a grey background.

Essetir is historically part of both the Aethumbrian parts of Albion, and the former kingdom of Ascetir. It has strong alliances through blood lines with Rheged and the Orcney Isles.

The country borders Mercia to the northwest, Bernicia to its northeast, the Thalassirian sea to its east, Deorham to the south, Shearwelt in its most south-western point, and Camelot on the west.

Essetir is home to grasslands and hills, with rich forests along its main river. The land was once also home to most of Albion's Dragonlord families, until almost all were killed during the Purge.

Essetir holds undoubtedly the strongest forts in the former kingdom of Ascetir, and has always been its centre of power. Because of this most of Essetir's focus lies in military power.

Some years before its king got murdered at the hands of High Priestess Morgause, leaving his younger brother king Lot of the Orc Isles the kingdom, uniting them once more. Even after five years, the massive losses due to the failed ritual of immortality have made its military weak.

###  [Gawant](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161922233658/part-1022-albion-aesthetics-gawant-gawant-is)

Gawant is a kingdom in on Albion's west side, currently ruled by Lord Godwyn. A gold lion dons its crest, on a black and crimson background.

The kingdom has allied with Camelot during times of peace in the past, and continues to do so presently. Gawant keeps up lucrative trade with the Western Isles, and has a habit of letting sorcery pass through its peninsula.

Largely surrounded by the Great Seas of Meredor to the west, Gawant is bordered by Caerleon and Camelot, clockwise.

Its main city largely surrounded by forest, Gawant is known for its love of wildlife and nature, full of quaint little trading towns. Attached to the land as a peninsula, Urbem Catha is the most important trading town for the Old Religion, serving as a black market since the start of the Great Purge.

As Camelot's main route to the Great Seas of Meredor is blocked by the Valley of Fallen Kings, Gawant serves as a major trade route between Caerleon, Camelot and Cernow. As of such, it is a largely diplomatic nation, favouring treaties in favour of war.

Due to Gawant's politically powerful position and as a long-lasting ally to Camelot, the country has gained plenty of enemies. Luckily Gawant's main export lately seems to be spies.

###  [The Isle of Mora](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161923676307/part-1122-albion-aesthetics-the-isle-of-mora)

The Isle of Mora is an island ruled by the warlord Hippolyta, located on Albion's most south-western point. Its ancient crest held black and red mulberries, and has been used by Hippolyta in recent years to legitimise her claim to rule.

Isolated from Albion by the Southern Passage, the Isle of Mora has shared treaties with ruling families of the Southron Lands and Nemeth in the past.

Completely surrounded by the Dubrissian Sea, the isle uses the safe waters of the Southern Passage for most of its contact with the mainland. From its highest mountain one can easily see in through the Red Mountains to the north, and in clearest light sometimes even the Moon Palace to the east.

Like most south-western parts of Albion, the isle holds a lot of ancient ruins, built by the ancient kings before their great war. Most of the aquaducts and baths are still in use after ages, and bricks are always reused. It is a land that doesn't throw away its history, opting to reuse parts of it instead. Some of its sites were once healing courts for the ancient High Priestesses, but have been completely abandoned.

The island's main export that stays constant is wine, delivering it across all of Albion. Most famous is the mulberry wine, and due to its high cost is deemed very precious.

Due to strife in in-land family feuds the land was left without a united ruler until some time before the Great Purge. Young warlord Hippolyta gathered an army and struck an accordance with all noble families, and has been ruling since.

###  [Mercia](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161925045187/part-1222-albion-aesthetics-mercia-the)

The kingdom of Mercia, located in northern Albion, is ruled by Lord Bayard. Its crest holds a grey gated tower, on a black and yellow background.

As a former part of Ascetir, it gained sovereignty long before the separation of Ascetir. Mercia has shared truces with its surrounding countries at best. Bernicia seems to be its closest shot of an ally. Bernicia shares a treaty with Mercia which has lasted for over five generations of monarchs.

Mercia lies east to Rheged and the Northern Plains, close to west for Bernicia, shared with the Perilous Lands. On its south-east lies Camelot, on its south-west Essetir.

The lands hold many forests, lakes and grasslands. Surrounded by mostly rivers, forests and mountains, Mercia has plenty of natural defences. Bordering to the Perilous Lands and the Northern Plains however, causes for lots of magical activity in the land.

In true Ascetir tradition, Mercia's military strength is one to reckon with. As its royal family is but an offshoot of the Arcney family, they have cut most familial relations opting for independence instead. As Mercia is surrounded by forests, Mercia is well known for its grand productivity in the timber industry.

In recent years, Mercia has struck a treaty with its southern neighbour, Camelot, which was almost stopped in the process.

###  [Nemeth](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161926655465/part-1322-albion-aesthetics-nemeth-nemeth-is)

Nemeth is a kingdom south-west of Albion, with King Rodor as its king. Its crest dons a black griffin with an olive backdrop.

Formerly in long dispute with Camelot over its ancestral lands of Gedref, its overal relations to neighbouring countries has been agreeable. The only country it was not able to secure a treaty with was Cernow, which led to Nemeth's invasion one year ago.

To the north-eastern side of Nemeth lies Cernow, its south-eastern side lies the Southron Lands, and since recently it borders Camelot officially, too. It lies on the border of the Western and Dubrissian Sea, holding the Great Seas of Meredor in its northern point, and the Southern Passage to its south.

Nemeth is known for its beautiful white cliffs, climatic variety and for having a great view of the Red Mountains. As part of former Nemeton it holds lots of Old Religion sites long abandoned.

Home to Albion's second university, and ancient ruins, Nemeth is known for its cultural contributions to Albion, and its many scholars.

The ancestral lands of Gedref have recently been claimed by King Rodor after failed negotiations in marriage, however, its coasts have been plagued by Saxon raids more often lately.

###  [The Northern Plains](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161928578231/part-1422-albion-aesthetics-the-northern)

The Northern Plains form a territory on the northern side of Albion, never ruled nor conquered by any soul, due to its hostile environment.

The plains have served often as a unsafe and unsafe battle ground for souls fighting in its surrounding countries, due to its harsh weather, storms and lack of shelter.

The Northern Plains are surrounded by Tregor, Rheged, Mercia, Camelot, and Caerleon, clockwise. The plains also border the Leonessea.

The hostile land holds nothing but ice, perpetually frozen lakes, barren landscapes, and dark hidden tunnels. One of its ancient fortresses was recently occupied by High Priestess Morgana, until she left the lands in favour of more favourable weather.

A land also called the White Death, where soldiers go to die, it is a hotbed for criminal activities, should they feel reckless enough to cross its lands.

Most recently the last High Priestess crossed the lands in hopes of finding Arthur's Bane, but she was fruitless in her pursuit.

###  [The Orc Isles](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161930737526/part-1522-albion-aesthetics-the-orc-isles-the)

The Orc Isles territory is ruled by King Lot, in conglomerate with the kingdom of Essetir, after the death its ruler King Cenred. It forms Albion's utmost northern peak, and its crest holds a black boar on a white and golden background.

The Orc Isles used to be part of the kingdom of Ascetir, until its split. Due to familial ties it has strong alliances with Rheged and Essetir, and shares trading relations with Amata, Tregor and Caerleon.

The Orc Isles lie east of the Northern Seas and west of the Atlaiad Sea. Its only border by land is to Rheged.

The isles are known for their high off cliffs, and long mountain ranges full of stark tunnels. True to its name, the orc isles, while originally being named after its high boar population, hold many a troll and orc in its cave system.

The kingdom has always had a history of excellent naval power, due to their navigation in hostile northern waters. Its military is known to survive even the harshest of climates, as its only route to other lands is through icy waters or the frozen plains of northern Albion. The Orc Isles' mountains hold plenty of stone to mine, which provide strong fortifications around the isles.

King Lot has shown a willingness to establish treaties with the surrounding countries of Essetir, contrast to his brother, likely due to the nonavailability of trade routes by land.

###  [The Perilous Lands](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161933035920/part-1622-albion-aesthetics-the-perilous)

Once called the kingdom of Elmet, the Perilous Lands are what stand behind after the curse of the Fisher King. The lands' last king was Pelles Fisher.

Elmet once was one of the most powerful kingdoms in Albion, ruled by a sorcerer, and shared strong ties with Ascetir and Tír Mòr.

The Perilous lands are located to Mercia's east, looking over Bernicia to its south, surrounded by the Atlaiad and Eastern Sea. It used to form a major trading route for the Orc Isles and the province of Rheged, through its easily crossed rivers.

Nowadays, the Perilous Lands are cloaked in magic, with illusions at every twist and turn, only the bravest of mortal humans could bare to tread its lands. While maps of the land have been made, due to the magic being disrupted and corrupted by the Fisher King's curse, as well as the Veil being thinner, the lands seem to constantly change, too.

The Perilous lands hold many treasures and secrets lost to time.

The fisher king extended his mortal body to bond with his magical essence, making sure his human body did not perish, until a fatal wound in battle. As the body of the monarch has always been tied to the land, no matter the kingdom, no matter the king, Elmet shifted and changed to his decaying state of always dying.

###  [Rheged](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161935383505/part-1722-albion-aesthetics-rheged-a-northern)

A northern kingdom ruled by king Urien, Rheged's crest features a dark blue raven against a grey and gold background. Formerly part of the kingdom of Ascetir, it still holds familial ties to those parts.

Rheged historically forms part of the old kingdom of Ascetir, and holds close alliances with the Orc Isles and Essetir. While the country is not as hostile as Essetir, Rheged has neighbouring ties as truces, if not hostile.

Rheged lies south of the Orc Isles, bordered by the Northern Seas and the Atlaiad Sea. To its south-west lie the Northern Plains, and south-east lies Mercia.

Rheged is full of bountiful grasslands for cattle, and high cliffs, with a temperate sea to colder climate. During the Great Purge, many Dragonlords sought refuge in Rheged in vain, but many Dragonlord fortresses still stand today.

Due to its central location in the former area of Ascetir, it forms one of the major trade routes for surrounding countries, due to the hostile nature of both the northern seas, the Perilous Lands, and the Northern Plains. In addition, its military has ever stood so great.

Both land and lord quite intimidating, the Saxons have not opted for a northern approach for their impending invasion. Currently Rheged is trying to establish a truce with Camelot in hopes of quicker trading route options to eastern Albion.

###  [Shearwelt](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161937713842/part-1822-albion-aesthetics-shearwelt-ruled)

Ruled by king Olaf, Shearwelt is a kingdom which lies centre of Albion, having a black bear contrasted to a teal and golden background for a crest.

Shearwelt is one of the five kingdoms, consisting out of Camelot, Shearwelt, Deorham, Deira and Dyffed. Due to its central location between the five, it has always served as the primary gathering location as well as trading spot.

The land holds Camelot to its north-west, Essetir to the north-east, east lies Deorham, south-east Deira, south the Southron Lands and west lies Cernow. Much like Camelot Shearwelt's central position provides crucial to its wealth and development.

Shearwelt holds the most sunniest of grasslands, with many a farm around, and the most durable roads in all of Albion, as well as its best infrastructure.

Right behind Camelot's condemnation of magic, its only magic users are found on its outskirts, most of them fleeing to the last standing sacred places of the Old Religion. Shearwelt's main sources of income are focused on trade and cultural export, with its capital, the City of Roses, being an artist's dream.

King Olaf has proved to be highly protective of his heir, Vivian, leaving no indication for her to procure the next heir to the throne. This has caused quite some problems within the court.

###  [The Southron Lands](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161957721866/part-1922-albion-aesthetics-the-southron)

A territory south of Albion, the Southron Lands form a collective country held by noble families and warlords alike. Lastly united under warlord Helios, after his death at the hands of king Arthur, the country left without unification proves vulnerable for Saxon attacks. The Southron Lands' crest holds a golden moon and sun, across an umber banner.

The Southron Lands are a collective of territories, forming alliances across the lands, and with outside neighbouring countries as a collective as well.

Expansive in land, it borders Nemeth to its west, Cernow and Shearwelt to its north, Dyffed and Deira to its east, with the Dubrissian sea to the south.

Due to unknown circumstances, the lands are mostly non-arable desert, leaving city-states and chiefdoms to sprout near main bodies of water. It is home to the magnificent Moon and Sun palace, the most beautiful relics of the ancient Old Religion.

The Southron Lands have quite a juxtaposed nature, in which they are known for both beauty and prosperous culture, and ruthless conquering warlords. True to its nature, each section of the land has something they specialise in, themselves.

Lastly united by force under the banner of warlord Helios, to help High Priestess Morgana in her advances on Camelot, the army fell and left the Southron Lands without defence against incoming Saxon attacks.

###  [Tír Mòr](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161959417204/part-2022-albion-aesthetics-t%C3%ADr-m%C3%B2r-the)

The Northern Isles are an island group north-east of Albion, forming the kingdom of Tír Mòr. The unified kingdom is ruled by a pair of monarchs, Queen Fenella of Arran, and King Glyn Ricment. Its crest features gold coins on a bright blue banner.

Tír Mòr and Bernicia have a long ongoing tradition of intermarriage, and they consider themselves each other’s biggest allies. Even with its long distances, Tír Mòr, the nobility of the Southron Lands, the Isle of Mora, and Nemeth have had alliances in the past.

The isles are completely surrounded by the Eastern Sea, the Atlaiad Sea, and the Sea of Thalassir. The cold waters of the Atlaiad Sea do not seem to interfere with the isles' temperature, giving the isles a completely different climate from its other northern counterparts.

Tír Mòr is home to white golden beaches, rich gold-decked buildings and forest inland. Some say due to its acceptance of magic, the Old Gods themselves have made its climate so agreeable.

Its exports carry a variety of foods, drinks and woods found nowhere else in Albion. Due to its temperate waters trade flows easily by ship. Tír Mòr is arguably the richest kingdom in all of Albion, due to its diplomatic stance and immense trading empire.

Due to its immense riches it is an island often plagued by invasions from other northern or even southern kingdoms. The forests of Tír Mòr prove deceptive, however, and invasions always fail.

###  [Tregor](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161960901929/part-2122-albion-aesthetics-tregor-tregor-was)

Tregor was a kingdom formerly ruled by the ancestral house of Tregor, until Amata's bandits raided the castle and took the lives of its ruling family. As of such a distant cousin of the house of Tregor living in exile in the Orc Isles, named Leann, serves as the pretender to the throne. Tregor's family crest has always carried a red ship on a grey background.

Tregor used to have familial ties to Amata, until the Sarrum conquered the land during Carlion's Wars.

The land borders the Northern Plains to the south, leaving most of its contact to be make through Caerleon or sea.

Most known for its caves and forests, Tregor has always been plagued by supernatural creatures living in those same caves.

A country shut off from the rest of Albion by the hostile Plains, Tregor has a long history of immense trade and warfare by sea. Its ships know no equal in the lands of Albion.

Currently a kingdom without a monarch, Tregor has been split up into lands claimed by bandits and raiders, conquering Amatan armies, 'investigating' Rheged armies, a self-established troll kingdom and an intervening Caerleon.

###  [The Western Isles](http://casijaz.tumblr.com/post/161962374649/part-2222-albion-aesthetics-the-western-isles)

The Western Isles lie, surprisingly, west of Albion, and are ruled by Queen Eirene Valerian. The western crest holds a golden strand of wheat against a dark green background.

The Western Isles form an island group that has close ties to Gawant and Caerleon. It has also considered establishing truces with Nemeth and the Southron Lands, while having had hostile relations with Amata and Tregor in the past.

The Western Isles lie in the Western Sea, while north borders the Moragan Sea, and its southern-most island gets its waters from the Great Seas of Meredor.

The isles are quite fertile, full of farms and cattle around. One field on which crops don't grow was a battlefield in ancient times, and is generally shunned by its inhabitants.

As of such, the isles the isles are full of fields of crops, producing more food than its citizens can hold, and trades with through Gawant with the rest of Albion.

The Western Isles are a curious bunch, never truly bothering with anyone else's business.


	5. Clothing of the Nobility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter summarises some information on the clothing the nobility of Camelot in BBC's Merlin, aka "Casijaz tries to make sense of the vague mediaevalesque stuff they got there."
> 
> If you want to see the pictures better, open them in another tab, they become twice the size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer/Further info
> 
> All of the outfits in BBC’s Merlin are not at all historically accurate. Then again, nothing in Merlin is historically accurate because it's in a land of myth & a time of magic ;). They seem to be primarily based on Victorian mediaevalesque revival paintings, where they take elements from the 1100s to 1500s and mix them all up together. The terms I’ve used in describing the garments are all over the place, and are not to be taken to be actual descriptors of medieval fashion in the way that I’m using them. Another thing, there are no corsets. Bodices, which eventually developed into corsets, only came into fashion in the 1500s, around the time fashion was no longer ‘medieval.’ In Merlin the actresses never wear corsets either, so you don’t have to bother with them.
> 
> I won’t use the terms ‘male’ and ‘female’ fashion, instead I’ll use Merlin and Guinevere. You can mix it up fashions all you want, but for convenience sake I’m using ‘male’ and ‘female’ distinctions.
> 
> Most upper layers of clothing are never fully washed, as the dye would wear away and the material would be damaged. Instead they are brushed off or dusted once every so often.

** Undergarments **

Undergarments for Albion’s nobility starts off with a  **tunic**. A tunic is a garment usually made out of  _linen_ or  _satin_ , when it comes to the rich.

Merlin is wearing  **braies** , a precursor of pants or underwear also made out of linen. Women don’t need braies unless they’re wearing trousers or doing any kind of physical activity (such as riding). The tunics worn by Guinevere seem to be longer and made of colourful  _satin_ , almost forming dresses. Guinevere’s tunics would be either sleeveless or strapless, depending on the gown she will wear. For example, an off-shoulder gown would require a strapless tunic.

To have colourful nightgowns or undergarments is quite expensive, as those are the ones washed most often (if the outer garments are washed at all). [Here](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season2/2005/148.jpg) you can see Morgana wearing a white linen undergarment.

I would now like you all to know that the one white tunic Arthur wears quite often as both sleeping wear, underwear and outerwear are all the same shirt. In other words, Artie's running about in his undies. No wonder everyone wants to visit Camelot!

_[I actually wrote quite a bit here, three entire dress sections, but it all got deleted so I had to start all over again! Thanks, AO3!]_

************

** Nightwear **

I’ve listed two types of nightwear. In the middle ages your nightwear was pretty much your underwear, but in BBC’s Merlin they seem to have dolled it up a bit.

In the first example you see Merlin wearing nothing but  **night trousers** , made of  _satin_  or  _linen_ , any material soft to the touch. These are not undergarments but specialised trousers to be worn for sleeping, and therefore a luxury. [Here](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season3/3003/218.jpg)'s one on Arthur.

Guinevere wears a  _satin_ sleeveless  **tunic** again, but this time accompanied by a matching  **dressing gown** , made of  _chiffon_ , a see-through material. The dressing gown is often embroidered with lots of details.

You can see a dressing gown worn by Morgana[ here](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season1/1006/128.jpg), even while she's sleeping. And [here](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31900000/Morgana-Pendragon-morgana-31966821-500-291.png) shows her sleeveless tunic, quite colourful in design.

In the second example Merlin is wearing  **night trousers**  again, and an accompanying  **tunic**. This time his are adorned with embroidery as well, and made out of  _linen_. This particular tunic could very well serve as undergarment as well.

Guinevere is wearing a short-sleeved loose  **tunic** made of  _linen_  embroidered at the rim and seam to strengthen the seal. Her  **dressing gown** is made of  _chiffon_  if see-through, but she could also not wear a dressing gown and opt for a  _linen_   **shawl**  as well, as you can see [here](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season5/5004/305.jpg). Another depiction of a linen tunic can be found [here](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season5/5004/105.jpg).

************

** Day Dress **

This type of clothing would be worn in and about the castle and city, but not meant for long trips ahead.

Merlin is wearing a colourful  **tunic**  made of  _wool_  or  _linen_ , depending on the weather. Underneath his tunic would be another on cold days, yet most Camelot royalty never seems to be cold whatsoever. He is wearing a  _leather_   **belt**  with a bejewelled clasp. Underneath his tunic are  **trousers** , made of  _linen_ ,  _wool_  or even  _leather_ , as modelled [here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/f/fa/Merlin_S2_Anthony_Head_002.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111007193543) by Uther. His outfit is accompanied by a pair of simple  _leather_   **boots**.

Guinevere is wearing a  **kirtle gown**. I settled on the term kirtle gown as kirtle can be used for a variety of gowns. The kirtle gown is made of _satin_. It is often embroidered, tight-bodied and shows quite a bit of cleavage. It has virtually no breast support, so that would be found in belts, surcoats or robes. Guinevere wears fake sleeves which fit snugly over the elbow and are further kept into place by a tight-fitting robe.

A kirtle gown is always accompanied by a robe for propriety, which is why Morgana's [season 1 halter gown](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/83/87/008387c998b1913e7b0e6091259ef1fb.jpg) at the feast is so 'shocking.' You can see an example of a kirtle gown[ here](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season2/2005/127.jpg), and the fake sleeves [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/03/9c/cf/039ccf8ceabb0edb70e570d4de9d1ed1.jpg) (look closely and see how they're not attached to the kirtle gown).

A kirtle gown is always shown off, except in some cases, such as Guinevere's coronation gown, Elena's yellow gown or Morgana's white dress. In Guinevere's case, the [kirtle shows through slashing](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/95/34/ac/9534ac7131f0f3ead0c27cc098d93e1d--purple-wedding-dresses-purple-dress.jpg) in her surcoat, which itself goes over her robe.

Merlin is wearing a  **gambeson** , or  **arming doublet** , which is usually made of  _wool_  or other thick material. It serves as armour, and can be either worn beneath plate armour or hauberk, but serve as armour on its own as well. This gambeson is armour on its own due to the lack of ties to tie it to any plate armour. He is also wearing  _leather_   **gloves**.

Wearing his gambeson open like this would do little to actually protect him in battle. Another instance of an impractical fashionable gambeson can be found [here](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/0/04/Arthur_in_red_jacket_2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120525143142) on Arthur.

Guinevere is wearing a  **robe**  over her kirtle gown, usually made of  _chiffon_ ,  _velvet_  or  _silk_ , depending on the seasons. The robe is similar to a houppelande with its V-shaped neck and high waistline, but lacks any other similarities. It has bell-sleeves or dalmation sleeves, which form a long silhouette. It is clasped just near the elbows, likely to tie in the fake sleeves. Said sleeves can also be tied to the robe itself, yet not having it tied allows for more variation.

The robe can have some differing details, such as [different sleeves ](https://jessjartestblog.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/merlin-015.jpg)or a high collar (likely done up with stiff material or a metal wire) such as in the case of [Catrina](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/8/81/SNF1904TVDD280_910890a.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20091108115950) and [Mary](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/e/ee/Merlin101_1914.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111127200453).

Merlin wears a  **circlet** , and later a necklace, to show off his status. Usually Pendragon men show off with jewellery, and metal adorned doublets.

Guinevere wears a  **diadem** , and a bejewelled  **belt**  to tie her robe together. In some cases noblewomen seem to wear wimples, yet it has lost its religious significance and only seems to be worn by [extras](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season1/1001/637.jpg). Long flowing locks without any head coverings are the way to go in Camelot.

Merlin tops his outfit with a long  _leather_   **coat**  and  **vambraces** , metal plate armour to protect the forearms. While with other pieces of plate armour vambraces make perfect sense, in the case of Merlin and his opened gambeson it seems to be mostly a stylistic choice. Instead of showing off his manly manliness with a [codpiece](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Codpiece), he uses armour and bling.

Coats can vary in length and in sleeve-length, depending on the wearer’s preference. Arthur wears a long-sleeved ground-reaching coat [here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/9/96/Arthur_in_long_jacket.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120525133710). Another instance where you can see a shorter, long-sleeved and closed coat is [here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/d/da/1-2.jpeg/revision/latest?cb=20120107013539) on Agravaine, showing us that when closed up you can use it for skirmish missions.

Guinevere wears a  _velvet_   **cloak**  which protects her from any harsh winds that might reach the castle. It is, like many of her other layers, adorned with embroidery and precious metals. It has similar clasps to that of her robe, and is tied at the front by buttons, which are also quite expensive. Much like her robe the sleeves form dalmation sleeves, yet opened up. Such as cloak can also be made of fur, with clasps at the front, as shown by Mithian [here](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4e/ca/58/4eca587c3276811ed42b6c5bdefa42d6--tv-reviews-fur-coats.jpg).

************

** Court Dress **

I have put this under the category of ‘court dress’ as these types of dress are usually worn in and around the Castle, and would be another way to present oneself at court.

Merlin is wearing a colourful **tunic** made of _linen_ , _wool_ or _satin_ , depending on the weather. His **trousers** are held up by a **belt** made of _string_ or _leather_. Here he’s wearing _leather_ made shorter **shoes** , modelled after mid-13th century ankle boots.

The tunic would be embroidered in case the next layer (doublet) has shorter sleeves. The [tunic](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/6/6a/Arthur2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120912200734) ties at the front with string, or in fancier cases, buttons.

Guinevere is wearing a **kirtle gown** again, made of _satin_. This kirtle gown can vary in sleeve position, but can also have attached **sleeves**. Usually the sleeves are detachable and can be switched out with others, held together by cord.

In this case the kirtle gown would always reach the ankles or beyond, usually covered up by the layer topping it. In the case of [some dresses](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/06/e0/13/06e01330805a0e42fb3d12a98178b6d6--fandoms-unite-merlin.jpg) the kirtle gown is shown by having an upper layer shorter in length, to create a billowing skirt effect. In this case the material of the kirtle gown matches that of the layer above it.

Such sleeves can be made of _satin_ , _chiffon_ or _velvet_ , depending on the outer layers of the wearer. The sleeves are often embroidered heavily to reveal elaborate detailing. In the case of Vivian [here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/5/53/Merlin537.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120126222035), it seems as if the chiffon sleeves are attached to her kirtle gown and are not separable.

The shoes worn by ladies can be ankle-height boots, slippers or heels. Morgana seems to be wearing boots [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/80/0b/df/800bdfd777f984aa65ec3725a21b2e90.png), yet Elena and Guinevere opt to wear [heels](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season3/3006/36.jpg) that don’t go beyond 2 inches.

Merlin tops his tunic with a _velvet_ , _woollen_ or _leather_ doublet. Now the doublet is most often the most elaborate piece of clothing, showing rich embroidery or detailing in jewellery or eyelets. Perhaps such detailing can even be accompanied by placing detailed ribboning through the eyelets, but has not been shown in the show.

Such detailing can be seen [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/76/85/99/768599e2db19f19f6ce54c8b183f36e7.jpg) and [here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/b/bb/250px-ArthurMerlinBBC.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20091214081104) on Arthur. Embroidery can be seen [here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/c/c3/Tumblr_m4vcfoXUVD1rs6p3ao1_500.png/revision/latest?cb=20120923123327) on Agravaine, who also has buttons and ties for his coat made of precious metals. The more details, the better one can show off.

Guinevere is wearing a top layer called a **cotehardie**. Now the cotehardie originally was derived from a kirtle, but as you’ve read I’ve changed things up a bit. The cotehardie is tied at the back with ribbons and eyelets or buttons. This dress cannot be worn without the help of a servant, unless one is especially able and flexible. [Here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0f/ec/07/0fec07c6435168c6ca110b23fca0bc4b.jpg) and [here](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5f/0f/1e/5f0f1ef460b554e7e0b59474460e2963--purple-gowns-blue-dresses.jpg) you can see the ties at the back on Guinevere’s gowns.

The cotehardie is made of _satin_ or _velvet_ , and is often heavily embroidered. Like stated before it can differ in length to reveal a matching kirtle underneath. The waist of the cotehardie is hardened with stiff material underneath, either reeds, or pinched together with lacing. That’s how the cotehardie provides breast support.

The sleeves of the cotehardie are always attached to the gown itself, yet vary extremely in style and shape. The cotehardie can have simple full long sleeves without much detailing such as [here](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e8/d7/04/e8d70432246ef7aa03ba310ef117e60e--merlin-gwen-merlin-cast.jpg), where the detailing comes from the shaping of velvet.

Another style of attached sleeves to the cotehardie would be puffed sleeves with detailing, worn by Guinevere [here](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/90/19/e1/9019e1eadc19fb8eb52cc3e6ebe6cef0--fantasy-costumes-merlin-gwen.jpg), shown on the left of the drawing. The right side of the drawing shows another style of sleeve, the hanging sleeve. The hanging sleeve can either open up at elbow length to reveal the kirtle layer’s matching detailed faux sleeve [like so](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9d/0c/4d/9d0c4d067d021e0362080e5f8069ae26--medieval-gown-medieval-fantasy.jpg). The hanging sleeve can also be a minor detail and have long sleeves attached to the cotehardie [as well](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/15/c9/a3/15c9a3e5371cf6ce59e51350c6d4b55a--blue-gown-angel-coulby.jpg), where both sleeves are part of the dress and non-interchangeable.

In some cases the kirtle is almost completely covered when it's made of chiffon. Another example would be [Morgana's silver-lined robe](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/4l6vjg-l-610x610-dress-white+gown-morgana-merlin.jpg), which reveals a chiffon long-sleeved and bell-sleeved kirtle gown underneath. In another case, princess Elena wears her [yellow dress](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/5d/f6/62/5df66286e63c707efb0f90c3e72b1e52--king-arthur-fictional-characters.jpg) with an not-visible kirtle underneath, revealing a yellow robe adorned with ribbons and a velvet cotehardie above.

This cotehardie, or surcoat, is slashed like Guinevere's coronation gown, and tied like hers too, kept in place with pins at the front. This makes her dress look vaguely like a [gamurra](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gamurra). These cases are rare.

Merlin tops his outfit with a simple **cloak** made of _velvet_ or _wool_ , yet such while such cloaks can be [simple](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-pqDZLqUfrwk/UMOJz0RU38I/AAAAAAAAAD0/oofTjNXwifY/s1600/4.gif) and show little detailing, they can be topped with an elaborate clasp as shown [here](https://ichef.bbci.co.uk/images/ic/480xn/p00pcg63.jpg).

Guinevere is wearing a **cloak** adorned with embroidery, made of _velvet_. This particular cloak is interesting as it has a matching **bodice** to go with it. I imagine this bodice serves both for breast support and for aesthetic reasons. Such as bodice would come in handy when taking this type of dress outside.

************

** Outdoor Wear **

Worn usually outside of the city gates on excursions, or when the nobility is out hunting. The outfit I’ve chosen for Merlin is the kind of armour worn by Arthur when fighting in non-jousting tournaments. Arthur usually wears that outfit outside of Camelot on missions too, except without a tabard and opting for the knight’s cloak instead.

Merlin is wearing a **gambeson** again, this time properly closed to protect him. The gambeson has ties outside to help attach the hauberk worn above it. If Merlin would be wearing plate armour there would be more ties.

I would like to point out that some armour worn by villains in the show can be dubbed as doublets instead of gambeson. They seem to be made of leather, with elaborate detailed leatherwork for purely aesthetic reasons. These doublets cannot be counted as armour doublets as they are far too ornamental. Cenred is shown wearing a leather [doublet](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/f/f3/Cenred1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120313211808) here, as his battle outfit. No wonder he died. Sarrum of Amata is shown wearing an impractical [brigandine](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brigandine) [here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/c/c9/Sarrum5.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121204205758). At least he’s better prepared than Cenred. Not that it stopped him from getting hurt though.

The **voiders** are attached and laced to the gambeson separately, but this particular gambeson already has the voiders attached. Voiders are strips of _mail_ to protect vital points not protected by (plate) armour.

His **trousers** have to be of stiff undefined material, thick enough to not be cut easily. Perhaps he wears two layers, it is never explained on the show. Preferably I’d have him wear mail attached to his trousers as well, because as of now his legs are unprotected. He wears boots that do little to protect his feet as well.

Guinevere is wearing a long-sleeved **tunic** made of either _satin_ or _linen_. This tunic is shown through the other layers, so sometimes it is adorned with embroidery or even has chiffon sleeves, as shown on the right arm.

On top of the gambeson goes the mail hauberk. This serves to protect him from any blows. It does not reach below the elbows, and extends just a bit to protect his personal crown jewels as well. Merlin also wears _leather_ **gloves** to protect his hands. [Here](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/27600000/Aithusa-Arthur-merlin-on-bbc-27615287-2560-1707.jpg) Arthur can be seen with just a hauberk as some other plate armour I’ll discuss in a minute. [Here](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/10/04/article-2212860-1553F60E000005DC-365_634x462.jpg) he can be seen with just the hauberk and vambraces.

Guinevere is wearing _leather_ **boots** that probably don’t reach above her ankles. She also wears leather gloves to protect her hands in the cold outside.

Above her tunic goes the **kirtle skirt** , made of _satin_ or _velvet_ depending on the weather. This kirtle is no longer part of a dress but is a separate skirt entirely. The kirtle serves as further leg protection from the cold. Guinevere would definitely wear braies underneath against any chafing.

Here Merlin dons a **tabard** , a _linen_ or _woollen_ tunic worn over the hauberk to show his kingdom’s colours and revealing the crest on his chest. A crest could be one’s own house’s crest, or a kingdom’s crest if they are representative of a kingdom. As you might [have noticed](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/a/ac/Mercia.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/2000?cb=20101109212812) any knights accompanying kings on missions to other kingdoms wear their monarch’s crest.

The hauberk would partially show over the tabard in the case if it’s elongated to become a cap protecting the sides of the head. You can see this [here](http://static.bbc.co.uk/images/ic/qe/vapps_galleries/ucs_606/merlin/pictures/s01e02/index.shtml/s01_ep02_arthur_valiant.jpg).

Guinevere is wearing a short-sleeved and sleeveless **riding coat** , made of _velvet_ or _leather_. It is stiff material, and makes sure the wearer can run about and go horse-riding easily without any discomfort to their breasts.

[Here](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season5/5010/53.jpg) you can see Guinevere’s sleeveless leather riding coat adorned with laces. [Here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/e/e0/Mithian_07.png/revision/latest?cb=20120513091146) you can see Mithian wearing her velvet short-sleeved riding coat, revealing chiffon sleeves underneath.

Lastly, Merlin finished his outfit by attaching a **gorget** , a **pauldron** , a **spaulder** and a **vambrace** to his hauberk. These are all plate armour, a gorget meant to protect the neck as well as make sure the helmet is secured to the body. The pauldron protects the shoulder, spaulder the upper arm and a vambrace the lower arm.

Interestingly enough he doesn’t wear them on his other arm, leaving me to believe that the show was anyone to wear this outfit be harmed in battle quite easily. [Here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/8/8c/Merlin_in_armor.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120525150337) you can see this partial plate armour in detail, along with its helmet. Gwen must’ve had a field day handling expensive and well-made armour.

As for Guinevere she wears a girdle and a necklace, showing that you can be fashionable and very rich even when you’re riding in a muddy forest. Usually this would be considered impractical but it did well enough for [Mithian](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/f/f3/411_3.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120119225259) to shoot with accuracy.

Above the riding coat Guinevere also seems to wear a velvet cloak [at times](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season5/5006/17.jpg). Probably to provide warmth, or it might just be for aesthetic.

If you want to know more about Arthur’s [full plate](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/21/ca/71/21ca71ca5067907d05e8e5d75fd7dd86--merlin--arthur-.jpg) armour he wears while [jousting](https://ichef.bbci.co.uk/images/ic/976x549_b/p00q6n9z.jpg), I suggest you google [15th century Milanese armour](http://lmgtfy.com/?q=15th+century+milanese+armour).


End file.
